Cosmetic products follow trends, and thus various cosmetic products are being continuously put on the market. Cosmetic products contain various components, including oils, pigments and resins, and among these components, the pigments determine the color of the cosmetic products.
Cosmetic products include base makeup products that are applied to all parts of the face, and point makeup products that are applied only to a portion of the face. Among these cosmetic products, the makeup products include lipsticks, eye shadows, blushers, etc., and color is the most important factor in these cosmetic products.
A raw material that has most frequently been used to date in cosmetic products to show red is carmine which is an animal red pigment obtained by drying and powdering cochineal insects parasitic on cactus plants. Carmine is widely used as a red pigment in cosmetic products, beverages, ice creams, etc. Carmine may cause allergic reactions such as hives, nasitis or asthma in some people, and may cause attention deficit hyperactivity disorder in children.
Prior art documents related to the present invention Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0113661 (published on Oct. 15, 2012) which discloses a makeup composition containing a black mixture of pigments.